


You Can’t Make a Cake Without Breaking...

by cupidsbow



Category: Afflection
Genre: M/M, PWP, cupidsbow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-17
Updated: 2008-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-01 23:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/pseuds/cupidsbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys experience a kitchen crisis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can’t Make a Cake Without Breaking...

Ben's stretched out over the kitchen island, in between the salad makings and the fruit bowl, sweaty, desperate, begging, naked, oh-so-hard, watching Matt's tongue on his own skin, and saying, "Fuck, yeah." His fingers gripping Matt's hair, pushing him down, down, until Matt's breath is right against his cock, lips brushing against him, soft and hot. And it feels like something's breaking, aching, and Matt looks up, and their gazes lock, and it's like the first time they met all over again. Impossible connection. And Matt opens his mouth, and just...

...just engulfs him. Deep and sudden, as though he's hungry, as though he's _starving_. And Ben can't help it, pulls Matt in tighter, even though it's already too much, even though he knows it has to be all kinds of wrong to want more, grinds his hips anyway.

Matt's fingers dig into Ben's ass, bruise-hard, and he's breathing through his nose, swallowing, sucking; his throat so sweet dirty tight, and he's shuddering in Ben's grip. Shuddering as though he's the one being ridden hard.

Ben's mouth is dry, and he can't do anything but moan and want and spill out ragged words, "like that," panting and arching into it, "please, Matt," helpless against the shocking, devastating knowledge that he shouldn't want this, can't want this, because how can he go back to not wanting it now he knows...

...knows how fucking good fucking Matt's mouth feels. Like nothing else ever has. And he twists, speared by his own greed to be taken, broken, owned...

...and then Matt moves his hand, strokes down the cleft of Ben's ass and it's...

...fire...

Ben’s dick is still throbbing, but suddenly that want isn’t the whole world, because his mind has jumped tracks, gone to a place he’s never let himself really think about before...

Matt’s fingers are still sliding, stroking, pushing into Ben.

...and Ben’s thinking about... “Oh God” ...Matt thrusting into him, cock deep, holding him down and just... “Fuck” ..._doing_ it; going for it.

_Fucking_ him.

Ben looks down, watching the wet in-and-out of his cock between Matt’s red lips, and Matt looks up, catches his gaze just as one of Matt’s relentless fingers finally breaches him, and that’s all it takes, Ben’s coming, hurting, burning up, and it’s endless, it’s like everything's turning inside-out, it’s... “so fucking good”...

...and Matt’s sucking hard, twisting his fingers, and Ben’s blind. All he can see is red red red...

...and then the lewd _plop_ as his cock slides free of Matt’s mouth makes him shiver, breaks the lock on his knees and sends him sliding down towards the floor.


End file.
